darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
246
Carolyn's heated discussions with her mother leave her convinced that the locked room in the basement houses the key to Jason's hold over Elizabeth. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood in the morning sunlight appears to be serene and peaceful. But inside the great house there are those who cannot know serenity. Who must be denied peace, because they harbor dangerous and frightening secrets. One woman in particular must endure a life of torment because she harbors a secret that could destroy her. Elizabeth has called her lawyer Richard Garner and meets with him in the drawing room. Carolyn tells Victoria that Garner has been called due to some unknown emergency. Carolyn could hear Elizabeth pacing in her bedroom all night long; she fears something terrible is about to happen. Act I Elizabeth nervously inquires about her martial status; Garner informs her she is still married to Paul Stoddard but a divorce would be quick and easy. Elizabeth claims she simply wants to break all ties to Paul when Garner questions her motives. Garner wonders if Elizabeth is planning to marry again. At that moment, Jason enters the room. Garner takes an instant dislike to McGuire who is all too pleased to hear that Elizabeth has taken steps to "start the ball rolling." After Garner departs, Jason continues to smugly insist he and Elizabeth will be married despite the fact she loathes and despises him. Act II Roger returns from the cannery and reports the shocking state of the office; all of the secretaries are refusing to come into work out of fear from the recent attacks and Maggie Evans' disappearance. He pours Elizabeth a brandy and complains about McGuire's lack of help down at the office. She changes the subject, informing a delighted Roger she's going through with the divorce from Paul. He notes how neither one of them ever had much luck with marriage. Elizabeth amazes Roger with the revelation she might marry again. Jason comes into the room and Roger pelts him with wry comments. McGuire very nearly forces Elizabeth to reveal their marriage plans, but she sidesteps the subject and leaves the room. Act III In the study, Victoria selects a book she promised to read to David and turns down Carolyn's offer to ride into town. However, not wanting Carolyn to go alone in light of recent events, she decides to go with her. Both girls are losing hope that Maggie will ever be found alive. Roger comes in and announces Elizabeth's plans to divorce Paul, and of her hinting she might marry again. Jason McGuire is the only possible candidate, and neither Victoria nor Carolyn can imagine Elizabeth marrying him. They all agree that Jason has some hold over Elizabeth; Roger points out that McGuire's been let into Collinwood, the family business and all that's left is one step further. Carolyn determines to put a stop to McGuire's schemes. She feels strongly that the source of Jason's hold over her mother lies in the locked basement room, and Roger reveals that Elizabeth has the only key, on a chain around her neck. Act IV Elizabeth explodes at Jason; a few years in prison is preferable to a lifetime of marriage with him. McGuire once again plays the Carolyn card, using guilt to gain Elizabeth's cooperation. Carolyn comes into the drawing room and demands the key to the locked room in the basement. Elizabeth adamantly refuses. Carolyn threatens to break in and tells her mother she'll do anything to put an end to McGuire's hold over her. Elizabeth storms from the room in tears. Slick-as-a-snake, Jason offers to help Carolyn get into the room. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I feel like we're all sitting on a keg of dynamite, and any minute now it's going to explode. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 248. * Final appearance of actor Hugh Franklin and the character Richard Garner. Story * Elizabeth always maintained that her marriage to Paul Stoddard was one of the worst mistakes of her life. * TIMELINE: Day 78 begins, and will end in 248. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor Hugh Franklin appears to have stumbled over something as he entered the Foyer. * At the end of the credits, the Dan Curtis Productions logo is not centered on screen and continues to roll to the top of the screen and stops with a small portion of the bottom part of the logo visible. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 246 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 246 - Family Planning